Aperion
One of the largest countries in Rachma, Aperion is a massive continent that is home to the Rover King and the Noble Houses. It is divided primarily into the Uplands and Downlands, which is noted by the mountains where people build cities and the plains where much of Aperion's agriculture comes from. Colloquially it is known as the country of Earth and Air. Vidbel sits to the far north, and it lies west and northwest of Heruba through the Barrier Range. The Maelstrom brews in the northeastern part of the country. History Unfortunately, much of Aperion's early history is lost. The country was plagued for years by civil war and strife. Many histories were lost, though rumor has it the Fifth House may have copies of the original records of the country's history. Aperion begins with the Blood Kings, most notably Amadeus Flynn. Through them, the country was united and the territories were formed into the Provinces. Since the death of Anthony Flynn, kings and queens have come from the people of Aperion themsevles. Uplands and Downlands Aperion geography is generally divided into the Uplands and the Downlands The mountainous terrain and the culture that surrounds that is know as Uplands. Many Noble Houses associate themselves with Uplander culture, as it is the half of Aperion where Rovers have the most influence. People of the Uplands usually live above the Grey Sky Barrier, the low cloud level that loosely blankets the terrain. They raise and ride Draft Rams and large, two-legged birds which are more suited to the mountainous terrain. Few Uplanders have ever seen a horse. Agriculture is usually restricted to high-altitude food and vegetation that thrives in caves and other dank areas. Trade and travel are the major parts of Uplander economy. Downlander culture is far more laid-back and less metropolitan than Uplander cities. The Downlands tend to breed rough, hard people who are steadfast and resistant to the elements. Much of Downlander life revolves around agriculture and farming; Aperion's food source comes largely from the Downlanders. Downlanders ride horses and oxen and carts, though there is a slowly emerging trend of steam-powered vehicles. Dragons Aperion's dragons are four-legged European creatures with massive wings. Aperonian dragons are highly in tune with the elements and are believed to have control over weather, particularly thunderstorms. Unlike their cousins, the Aperonian breed breathe lightning. They are highly intelligent but somewhat reclusive, mostly keeping to their breeding grounds within the Maelstrom. They are largely absent from modern Aperionian society. Old stories from the Blood Era tell that the dragons gave gifts to each of Flynn's descendents as they came into power. Each of these Gifts are made with a material believed to be zephyrium, tempered by a dragon's breath. Draconic Liasons Aperion's draconic liasons are the Sh'kish Greymor, a pair of twin siblings who are a part of the Grelue Emari culture. Unlike other Rachmian cultures, the Sh'kish Greymor are far removed from the government of Aperion, but not by choice. They tend to stay within the Maelstrom, and their presence is rarely known to most Aperonians. This seclusion has begun to wane, however, in the early Halcyon Era. Category:Countries Category:Aperion